


Bored

by Beregond5



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beregond5/pseuds/Beregond5
Summary: What can two bored frontliners do on a quiet day?





	

Some Autobots probably considered the Twins very lucky on that particular day. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were relieved of their duties, since there wasn’t any Decepticon activity lately. That, of course, meant one thing. The Lamborghinis could spend a few hours in the common room, indulging themselves to their favourite pastimes.

That was precisely what they did. They sprawled themselves on the couch, taking advantage of the fact that there were no other Autobots around to take up valuable space, and decided to make the most out of things. Sunstreaker picked up his datapad, the one that contained the scanned images of the comic-books Spike lent him, and started reading. Sideswipe, on the other hand, turned on the TV and watched some sort of anime show about robot-morphing machines.

The minutes ticked by slowly. The only sounds that filled the air were the explosions and background music on the TV, and it looked like the twins enjoyed a perfectly uneventful day.

Even so, Sideswipe fidgeted on his seat. He grew tired of the show, so he started tossing and catching the remote control in mid air. When this sort of game didn’t satisfy him anymore, he shifted his position on the couch in the hopes of making himself more comfortable. He crossed his legs several times, he changed sides, he rested his back against the arm of the couch, lay down and used his arms as a pillow, everything. Nothing worked; he was just too uneasy. So, he drifted his gaze to all directions, searching for something to do. 

He found it in the form of Sunstreaker, who was sitting at the other end of the couch.

_Clank._

Sunstreaker snapped his head up, optics widened tenfold and asking a silent – yet very visible – question.

_Did you just kick me?_

Sideswipe’s lip components tugged to a grin. Maybe.

Sunstreaker stared at his brother for many long moments, trying to decide if Sideswipe had a loose screw. Finally, he shook his head and focused back on the datapad. He had more important things to do than concern himself with Sideswipe’s antics anyway.

_Clank._

Sunstreaker snapped his head up a second time, staring at Sideswipe in disbelief. _You did it again!_

Sideswipe’s even broader grin was enough answer.

_Well, cut it out,_ Sunstreaker’s glare declared only too clearly, and the yellow Lamborghini resumed with his reading. He did look at Sideswipe from the corner of his optic a couple of times, just to see what Sideswipe was up to. When nothing happened though, Sunstreaker immersed himself on the datapad and relaxed.

_Clank._

Sunstreaker looked up at Sideswipe once more, a snarling expression on his handsome features.

_I said cut it out!_

Sideswipe smirked. _Make me._

_Do it again and I will._ With that last warning look, Sunstreaker lowered his gaze and was about to start reading again.

_Clank._

A growl flowed out of Sunstreaker’s lip components, and the yellow Lamborghini retaliated. The clanking sound as he kicked Sideswipe back echoed through the room, but Sideswipe was hardly deterred. He simply returned the favour in kind, chuckling.

Although Sunstreaker cast a death glare at his twin, a part of him started enjoying this. He kicked Sideswipe again and, as soon as the red Lamborghini kicked back, he grinned teasingly and slapped the red forearm. 

Sideswipe looked at Sunstreaker in feigned indignation. _Two can play that game!_ his big smile signified, and he slapped the yellow arm. Before either of them realised it, they were exchanging jabs and pokes with lightning speed, trying to get the better of the other. They didn’t stop even when they both ended up on the floor, wrestling and tumbling like a pair of overeager cubs. 

They did stop, however, when they lifted their gaze and noticed Ironhide. The veteran Autobot was currently standing at the doorway with an inquiring look in his optics, probably wondering what kind of glitch scrambled the twins’ software.

Feeling suddenly quite self-conscious, the twins cleared their vocalisers in an embarrassed manner and pushed themselves back on their feet. Moments later, they were on the couch once more, smiling innocently at Ironhide.

Ironhide wasn’t that easily swayed though. He stared at the twins for several minutes, until he finally continued on his way down the corridor with a shake of his head. The twins remained on the couch, sitting nonchalantly as the sound of Ironhide’s steps died down.

_Clank._ Sunstreaker grinned at Sideswipe, not in the least sorry for kicking his brother. 

Sideswipe’s devilish grin back at his twin declared the beginning of Round Two.


End file.
